Endings and Beginnings
by Saoirse the Irish Colleen
Summary: Hayden has second thoughts about the currentg lady in his life following a natural disaster.


  
  
This is a little taste of my up-and-coming FIRST OFFICIAL "Safe Harbor ep. 11" fanfic. Standard disclaimers apply, "Safe Harbor" and all affilliated characters are property of Spelling Productions and Brenda Hampton, with the exception of "Kali Kirigoe" who is a copyrighted creation of mine. This fic is rated R, so you've been warned!  
P.S. This little number is dedicated to all my peeps at "Save Safe Harbor" egroup- we will not give up! And to the lovely people at CKL Fanworship Yahoo! Club. Mystic Pencil-chan Godspeed with the CKL 4 Life site!   
P.P.S. Khayman-sama, if you should ever stumble upon this piece among the depths of cyberspace this was a labour of love- for you. ;) Ja ne!   
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
Endings And Beginnings  
  
by Lady Khayman  
  
  
"Eh! The shower?" Kahli stood dumbstruck in the motel room doorway, arms akimbo. Mirroring her pose save for an expression of cool indifference Hayden Loring towered over her garbed in a well-worn red robe with a oversized bathtowel slung around his neck and a bottle of Zest in his right hand.  
"This can't be helped! The ceiling collapsed in my shower, and have I no choice but to use yours." Sweeping past her he headed towards the bathroom.  
"Your entire family lives here," she shrilled, "your brothers' bathrooms are your alternatives!" Freeing his hair from the ponytail he smirked then tossed his toiletries onto the hamper and stuck his head out of the door.  
"When we moved in here Grandma changed the locks to our rooms. This is a safety precaution because the master key can give anyone access to all of the rooms." Arching her brow into an incredulous frown she spun around giving her back to him.  
"Humph!" The door slammed in reply.  
'...The master key can give anyone access to all of the rooms.' Kali Kirigoe mentally recalled his final statement, making her tender flesh bristle. A hurricane had pummeled Magic Beach over the weekend just as Sherriff Loring had been granted vacation time. He along with his two younger sons Turner and Jeff, Chris Jr. Jeff's 'twin', Jamie Martin, and Grandmother had driven up the coast to Deputy Stuckey's beach house. Being that she was in attendance to her cousin's wedding in St. Petersburg, and having no use to her under her circumstances she had obligingly given the keys to her superior and dear friend. But truly this was a cosmic joke.  
They had been fortunate enough to have pulled into the driveway just as the winds began to batter the shoreline- powerlines and palm trees collapsed, glass windowpanes imploded from the pressure. She could envision Hayden's smug grin at not regretting for a moment that he turned down visiting the coast. But it was to his benefit. The pent-up stresses from mid-sememster finals nearly caused him a break down. Such is Senior year. With roadcrews still clearing off the freeway the estimated time to the Lorings' return from their botched holiday would be two more days at best. Her tense overnight stay at the defunct motel was laden with new worries, she could still see the glimmer in his eye as they made room 22 once again habitable.  
With deliberate langour he turned down the exaggerated tropical florae bedspread and smoothed the pillows, before plunging back out into the tapering storm. Twenty-five minutes had passed and she could hear Hayden's whistling amid the rush of the shower. The water pelting off his sun-kissed skin, the rivulets sluicing down his back, steam rising dreamily around him as he began to thickly lather....   
"IIE!! What am I thinking!" Kali flared. She stormed to her bag and began to rifle through the contents. Sitting on the edge of the double bed she twined the satin ribbons of her toe shoes around her ankles, then using the ancient dresser as a stretching bar she ran through a few excersises. The standard first through sixth positions then perhaps her nemesis- the arabesque penche. Several times she had lost her equilibrium, unable to complete the stance not quite able to carry up her leg to be parallel with her torso. 'Shimatta! Why is this happening to me? I don't need him in my life... or do I?'  
Kali had been thrust through the looking glass, unnerved by her new surroundings and life. Different city, different people, and a different breed of man. Men who were more diabolical in their sexual escapades, with Hayden no exception. No, this had to be one of his antics. One way or another he had decided to seduce her with a hentai scheme. He must have conjured up this tale to get into her room. Throwing on a denim jacket over her mid-thigh length boat-necked purple nightshirt, like a madwoman on a mission she darted out the door, dashed round the veranda, taking the sunbleached steps two by two, and halted in front of room 10, Hayden's room. Muddling through the rather unkempt room she recognized the bathroom door beneath a dartboard and the blindingly yellow 'YIELD' sign. No sooner had the dust settled when she flipped the light switch and before her a display of horror- a gaping depression in the celing above his shower. Steel and wooden beams thrust out, rusted chickenwire ingrained to cement chunks and water-logged plasterboard floating in filthy water in the tub.  
He was no liar. A screw up, but certainly not a liar. Softly closing her door behind her, Kali sat resolutely on her bed.  
'Ara Kali-chan, did you and Hayden get naughty yet?' Tittered Shoko during one of their many long-distance conversations.  
'Baka! How do you expect me to enter into a relationship with someone as dense? Masaka!'  
'According to your givings about him I think you two would be so kawaii! Besides, it's only natural for a couple in love.'  
In Love... love.... this was not love. This was blind lust that turned into a heated battle, brought on by his ignorance and her pride. But was pursuing a relationship possible? Could they go out on dates... watch TV together in peace... engage in civil conversations.... do naughty things? Splayed across her bed she tilted her head to the side and struggled to focus on the neon lime digits of the clock on the endtable. He was in there for nearly an hour! Bolting upright she stormed across the room, pressed her ear against the oak of the door. The sound of clattering objects against porcelain and the occassional drip of water. Closing her eyes she heard Shoko's voice resonate in the back of her mind. Kali knew she was in love, and he could probably care less. Folding her arms defiantly across her breasts, she paced. 'What the hell?!' She flared. "DAME DA! This is the limit! Time to go Hayden!"   
She couldn't bear to be in the same vicinity as this man. Kali had to get him out of her hair, at least for tonight. It was much safer. Throwing her arms up in defeat she wheeled across the carpet for the bathroom. How much longer? What in creation was he doing? If Jamie was right, how much could he obsess over his hair? What with so much of it! Curling her fingers into a fist she went to pound on the wood, but before she could make contact the door swung open.  
"Huh?" Came the raspy masculine grunt. Her small fist was caught in Hayden's hand. She silently cursed his sensei. Her heartrate accelerated and the humid air enveloped them. Their gaze broke and her eyes slid down his chest. The robe hung loosely around him, giving him a plunging neckline. Gripping the lapels she pulled towards him and slid her lips along his clavicle, stopping at the hollow of Hayden's throat. He tangled his fingers in her deep auburn tresses and cradled her head as she nuzzled his neck. He still smelled like the sea. Pressing his mouth against her forehead, Hayden held the small of her back. Kali wasn't succumbing to desire. She wasn't bending her will towards him or letting him get away with anything. She felt his heat, as she pressed her face hotly against his hard breastbone. That primal heat welled up from the depths suffocating them ike a sauna, and Hayden clung to her in earnest.   
There was a delicious languour about her when she wasn't arguing with him. She was fresher, sweeter. It was as if she were putting up a front. Now this was the truth. Dipping his face towards hers Kali tilted her head to his to accept his kiss. He slid his hands around the small of her back, tracing a trail that ended on the sensual flare of her hips. This was the real Kali Kirigoe pride, obstinacy, and all was in his arms willingly. Their lips merely brushed against eachother. The kiss that was barely there was featherlight. The strands of his wet mane played against her face, just as they disengaged and stepped back a pace. They simply stared at one another. Something so certain and true emerged from the velvet darkness. To his inclined eye while admiring the awed expression on her face, her innocent gaze that held him was crossed, even if for a fraction of a second, with unabashed hunger. Reaching up, her long purple nails fingered the delicate silver hoops in his right ear.  
"Men are so selfish," she murmured. Twisting her royally curled locks around his fist he pulled her cranium back, this time kissing her deeply almost savaging her mouth. Prying her lips apart he savoured her taste at length, this profound joy and release rose up between them as she felt his tongue roll down the underside of her chin. There was no shame in being kissed or held by him. The desires that she felt awakened when first encountering Hayden- in a linen closet no less, just two children fearing arrest- taught her that sheer bliss or madness at times in this mundame world was more than welcome. She was human, she was a woman. The universe dissolved along with her knees and he met no resistance as he lifted her into his arms bestowing loud, rough kisses on her.  
The intoxicating plethora Kali was in vanished like tears in raindrops when the universe solidified and found herself laying on her bed. Hayden astride her. She foremostly felt his presence before seeing him. Trapped in a mass of wet, amber toned, chestnut hair she extracted her mouth and tried valliantly to breathe. He had concluded nibbling on her ear and began the exploration of the more softer and warmer regions of her figure. Though her feet were shod the ribbons round her ankles were loosened, Hayden pressed his lips to the potruding ankle bone then his hands travelled once again up to her torso, caressing her ribcage just below her breasts. Pressing her head deeper into the pillow Kali groaned hoarsely. "Hayden...." He looked up to see the the little picture of distress. "Chotto matte... please...."  
Allowing her to sit up he held her hand up to his face kissing her palm. The assault on her stopped all to quickly and he just looked down at her with this cherubic gaze. From the haze of her mind the words began tumbling from her trembling lips. "I- I'm not sure what you have in mind, demo, this is not a good idea." Her flesh stung with regret. She didn't mean a word of it. Not a word! He remained silent, now kissing her fingers revelling in the blood beating in her fingertips. He wallowed in blissful euphoria paying no mind to her words and a smile began tugging at Kali's mouth. He was happy. The sincerity of his joy was that it was infectious. Now she almost laughed, but stifled. "What do you want from me, Loring?"  
She felt his evil grin. "Can't I just kiss you for a while." Before the words could form on her lips she stopped short.   
'I love you Hayden....'  
"I suppose we're togther now- I think- don't you think we should talk about...."  
'I love you Hayden....' Flashing that eloquent smile that proved to seduce, or at least intrigue half a dozen girls during Hayden's high school years, derailed her train of thought and lost all concept of what she was talking about.  
"I want to kiss you for a while. Will you let me?" His voice was not so much flat, but even with a hint of mischief. Would he answer all her questions like that? Needing to touch his face, he heeded her wish and released her hand. Her fingers wandered across his planes. If she were blind she'd know his beauty. His voice took on a more serious tone. "Will you let me?"  
Her smile widened in expectancy and knew what was to take place would change them forever. Lifting herself up she gave him a soft, slow kiss that made Hayden's fingers curl around her scalp as he supported her. He no longer cared what others said or saw, he buried his face in her hair and took in the meadows as the first rays of dawn crept through the window.  
  
  
  
FIN.... FOR NOW  
  
  
  
  



End file.
